Esmerelda Hallow
Esmerelda 'Esme' Hallow is the older sister of Ethel Hallow and Sybil Hallow in the CBBC series of The Worst Witch. Story 2017 TV Series In series 1, Esmerelda is the head of Year Three and as such is two years older than Ethel. She set the record for the academy's entrance exam, scoring 100% in her written paper and 98% in the practical. In the episode Selection Day, Esme volunteers to help out at the academy's selection day during her summer holidays and gives the prospective students a tour of the school she is obviously very proud of. In Tabby, she tries to console and advise Ethel about settling in and not being too hard on Mildred, but Ethel won't listen to her because she dislikes how Esme is always the favourite as the eldest daughter. Esme is then pleasantly surprised when Ethel says she will help Mildred train Tabby. When Esme discovers that Ethel was responsible for using a switching spell on Tabby and Midnight, she goes to Miss Cackle's office to help plead the case of her sister. In New Girl, she gives Maud spare seats and bric-a-brac from the prefects' room to help decorate the area under the staircase. In The Best Teacher, Esme has had a long conversation with her mother via Magic Mirror. When Ethel goes to talk to Mrs Hallow, her mother doesn't have time to talk to her. Esme brings Ethel back to the magic mirror booth the next day so that Mrs Hallow can make amends, but Ethel no longer wants to talk. Esme gives Mildred and Enid information about wisdom spells, thinking she is helping them with a school project. She reveals to them too late that some of them are simply ageing spells, and that time spells cannot be undone in any way other than letting them wear off. In The First Witch, Esmerelda sets a challenge for the first years to help bring them together. She creates origami bats that are enchanted to fly and have a clue written on them which, once solved, will reveal the meeting place of the first year Witches' Coven. In Out of Bounds, Esme and Ethel argue because Esme told their mother about Ethel's misdemeanour. In the night, Esme follows Ethel into Miss Cackle's office in an attempt to stop her sister from doing something foolish. They find Ada and Agatha's birth scroll. Miss Gullet and Agatha (posing as her sister) fly up to the window of the office on a single broomstick and Esme welcomes them in so they can get past the school's protection spells. Agatha asks the girls if one of them is willing to give her their powers. Esme says that she will in Ethel's place. Esme is then tricked into giving Agatha her magical powers just before Miss Cackle comes in and she realises what she's done. When Esme realises that Ethel knew she was giving her powers to Agatha and not Miss Cackle, she feels betrayed. In The Worst Headmistress, Esmerelda discovers that the Great Wizard is coming to Cackle's Academy the very same day, yet it is in chaos at the fault of her and Ethel. When she tries to convince Ethel to own up and tells her the Great Wizard is on his way, Ethel alerts Miss Gullet, who turns Esme into a trophy. This makes Ethel see sense again. When Agatha tries to destroy the school, all the students chant together to stop her spell, and this also changes Esmerelda, the teachers, and the grand wizard back into themselves, and Agatha and Miss Gullet end up trapped in a painting by Miss Cackle. However, Esme's magical powers are not returned to her, and she does not return to Cackle's at the start of the following year. Esmerelda's first appearance in the second series is in the seventh episode, Hollow Wood. Esme goes to Cackle's Academy without telling her parents to visit Ethel and Sybil and to ask Miss Cackle if she can have a job at the academy. She feels she does not fit into or understand the non-magical community and describes it as "life with all the colours drained away". When Sybil introduces Esme to Beatrice Bunch and Clarice Twig, Clarice inadvertently offends Sybil by questioning if Esme is allowed at the academy now that she has no powers. Clarice and Sybil fall out, but Esme and Bea mend the rift by coaxing them out to play netball (instead of Witch Ball), and Esme discovers that she quite enjoys it. She decides that in time, she will be okay, and understands when Miss Cackle says that Esme cannot work at the academy. Mr Hallow finally tracks her down with a finding spell, having been sent to bring her home by Mrs Hallow. Ethel returns from Hollow Wood just as her father and Esme leave. Ethel is distraught because she has apparently discovered a way to help her older sister. In Love at First Sight, it revealed the Ethel offers to use the Founding Stone to give Esmerelda her powers back, but Esme refuses, says that her principles are more important than her powers. In an attempt to save Sybil, she absorbed the magic from the Founding Stone and gained her magic back. With the founding stone having lost its magic, Esmerelda tries to transfer the power from herself back into the stone, but it doesn’t work. Mildred decides to do what Mirabelle Hubble did and give up her magic to the stone in order to save the Academy. It works, and the Academy and its inhabitants are thawed. Miss Mould then comes and gives her own magic to the stone, and restores Mildred’s powers; Esme is therefore able to keep her restored powers. Physical Appearance Esmerelda wears a purple school sash with a gold border that signifies that she is a head of year. She has a long plait formed from a high ponytail that swings when she walks. Her hair is blonde like Ethel and Sybil's. Even after losing her powers, Esme wears mostly black, including a black cloak for traveling. Personality and Traits Esmerelda is the top student at the academy but is very modest about this. She is trusting, selfless, loyal and brave. She is badly affected by losing her magical powers, but eventually decides to be optimistic. Relationships Esmerelda always looks out for her younger sisters Ethel and Sybil and tries to direct them along the right path. Ethel often resents Esme who gets more attention as the eldest daughter. Sybil looks up to her older sister and holds her in very high esteem, and is a lot more receptive to her guidance. Esme appears to be the favourite daughter of Mrs Hallow. Appearances *The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series) Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Purple sash